primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skittles the hog
Hi Skittles the hog -- we are excited to have Primeval Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey hope what i did yesterday was alright. Have you made a template for creatures, team etc? Doomlurker 15:43, 2 February 2008 (UTC) No. Im struggling on this any help would be good. Until the n continue to use your information you previously used. Thamk for your contributions there great Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) How about adding Wiki to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Primeval_-_intro.jpg this for the main page (i've made a prototype of this and put it on the main page) then try and find an image of a creature to add Primeval Wiki to for the logo? Doomlurker 13:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No problem, i'll keep an eye out for images. I'm working on the Team now. Doomlurker 16:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Can you explain more what you meant by the episode center and end thing? Doomlurker 19:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I'll have a think and tell you if i come up with something. Doomlurker 18:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, how about making 1 of the content links Anomaly, then team, creatures, episodes? Just a thought (obviously we'd need to make the 2nd,3rd nd 4th pages) tell me what you think. Doomlurker 21:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) To explain my last point more. At the top of the page it says Content link 1, Content link 2... and i thought u could link the 4 topics above. I don't think im allowed as when i click them i can view source but not edit. As for the episodes i'll think of something and make an example for you. Doomlurker 19:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) User of the month Ok, i dontmind being the next user of the month. Thanxs The evil dudeArnie 19:18, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Edits Hi, My edits are within universe, but they were added very quickly after I finished watching Primeval and obtaining the data. If there is some protocol as to when I can put down information regarding an episode (i.e. only after the page on this wiki about that episode has been modified) then please notify me. --Fegaxeyl 07:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I think the ban is fair and sorry about the episodes i hadnt finished editing them. I've pa detailed plot for [[Episode 1.1] is it too detailed? (too much) or is that more what you wanted? Doomlurker 17:07, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Wikis This is unrelated to primeval but how do you change the home page? cos ive adopted a wiki and the home is a character and i want it to be the main page instead. i cant work it out. Doomlurker 19:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC)